


Omniana: First Love

by lalazora



Series: Omniana: How far will you go? [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Even More Fluff, Fluff, Implied Angst, It's Omniana, M/M, Omniana is the cutest fic around, Sequel, because well, but fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazora/pseuds/lalazora
Summary: And as Felix ran his fingers through Changbin's hair, smiling softly at his sleeping lover, he couldn't help but think first loves weren't as bad as people said they were.





	Omniana: First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, you read write, it's fluff, we love the cutest fic in existence Omniana <3\. 
> 
> Anyway, here we go for Felix sequel aka Changlix one. 
> 
> You gonna melt because of the fluff. 
> 
> Fluuuuuuff. 
> 
> (Ah)
> 
> PS: for people who didn't read Omniana I THINK it can be a stand-alone on some parts, but you'll probably not get some things at all.

Felix always had considered it is life as mundane.

Banal.

A mundane life in a big city, a small family, consisting of two sisters, and parents. School and friends, birthdays and presents. Nothing too crazy, nothing terrible. His parents are loving him as parents did, having fights with his siblings, crying and even more crying while reconciliating.

And later, worried expressions on his parents face he couldn’t understand when his mother opened some letters, his father calmly putting one of his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly, murmuring faintly “it’s okay” into her ears. But Felix didn’t listen, didn’t understand. The world of adults was something the teenager he was couldn’t grasp entirely. Sure, his parents had problems, but they never showed what they were in front of him, or his sisters, so it couldn’t be something bad, right?

But maybe he should have listened more; perhaps he shouldn’t have ignored those small talks his parents had behind their backs, maybe Felix should have noticed the worried expression his big sister sometimes had on, and then, possibly, he would have predicted what happened next.

The day his parents announced they would have to move back to Korea. With them.

He didn’t know what to do, heck; he didn’t even know why. His parents were pretty secretive on the subject, just telling him it was just family matter, and that he should stop asking questions now and learn more korean because he would need it later. But could they blame their child for asking questions, for being curious? For wanting to know why he had to leave everything he knew behind? His friends, his habits. The candy shop near his school he used to go every day to buy some lollipops secretly with his pocket money? The parks, the restaurants, the grandma who always gave him a small smile and a “good morning sweetheart, how are you today?”.

When you move out, when you change some things in your life, you can’t help but notice everything you’re used to in a new light. Even the most mundane thing becomes precious, even the banalest streets you take every day become special. It’s just because all of this is a part of you, and Felix liked to think that somehow, he was a part of it as well.

When he’ll leave, will he be missed? Remembered? Felix was part himself of the scenery, putting him out of the picture, will the dynamic change? It wasn’t something a teenager his age should ask himself, and yet, looking at the old streets, his school, his friends he was about to leave, he couldn’t help to wonder.

He would learn later his mother inherited the company of a close member of her family that stayed in Korea. But he didn’t know more, and quite frankly, he didn’t care. Not when he had to pack his stuff in his room, his parents forcing him to throw away things he didn’t need anymore but still cherished, not when he had to say goodbye to his friends, ugly tears running down his cheeks while they laughed, telling him it was the 21st century and they could still talk. Not when he saw the old streets one last time, saying goodbye to the ancient walls who saw him grow up all these years. No, Felix didn’t care at all.

Some might call him a sentimental, but Felix saw value in those memories. Memories are precious things that shouldn’t be forgotten or stolen by time. People not careful enough were foolish. Those memories make who you are, who are you without them?

But at the end of the day, it wasn’t crucial for his parents after all. Walls have memories of their own, and Felix just sent a small sorry to them for abandoning them. He wished they could understand, that the soul of his house will not forget him.

Felix said goodbye to Australia when he was sixteen, and with an uncertain and shaking heart, accepted the “welcome” of South Korea warily.

 

* * *

 

The first week was hell.

Moving out, getting into a new house, getting used to a new language around you that you didn’t hear that often except at some family dinners. Not being able to communicate with the rest of the world around you. The headaches that ensue, the frustration, the stress over which kid will take which room, and the one of doing everything fast, some of your stuff never getting in your new country soon enough, the change of air, and most importantly, the tiredness that overtake your body after all of this.

And then, even if it’s not been a month, the nostalgia starts to hit you like a truck. Because your daily life isn’t the same and wouldn’t be anymore. The walls, new walls to make memories inside of them, but ones that don’t know you. What were their stories before he arrived? He wondered.

The little things matter the most, but you realize that when you lose them.

Felix looked around his new house, his new empty room, and felt the anxiety of being the one odd out. It was weird. It was new. Felix didn’t like the feeling.

But for him, it wasn’t what he was the most anxious about, no, the day he dreaded the most was going back to school, especially in the middle of the year. He couldn’t speak korean very well yet; he knew he was going to be an attraction, both being the new kid and the foreigner at the same time. How should he introduce himself? He should practice, he should be sure everything was going to be perfect.

But no amount of practice could prepare him enough for this. He just had to get over it, and when it was done, then everything will be okay. He’ll make new friends; the language barrier wasn’t a big deal, right? His korean was good enough; he was good enough. He just had to believe in it.

And as predicted, presenting himself in front of everyone had been chaos, he was stuttering, trying so hard to get the foreign words right in the correct order. And he was pretty sure he was blushing, showing to everyone his shame and awkwardness. It was terrible.

And then, something happened. Something good. Someone came to Felix, gently, like an angel helping the poor soul that he was, coming from heavens just for him with gentle eyes and soft voice.

Minho came for him.

At first, it was like being under a spell. Minho had this presence, this charisma where you just wanted to do everything, he’ll ask you to. He was beautiful, perfect. Light itself, and as such, showing him the way around, being sweet and kind, being sure he understood everything. Minho was the first friend he made in this school. Minho was here for him. And Minho helped him. He didn’t understand why this perfect being wanted to help him so much, but he couldn’t deny he appreciated it. He was just so perfect; he couldn’t help but blush each time he even looked at him. It wasn’t an attraction, even less love, but looking at someone so beautiful could only provide admiration or hatred. Felix chooses admiration.

But of course, with every light comes a shadow, and Minho’s one was Chan.

He…He didn’t understand why Chan didn’t like him at first sight. But he could try to hide it behind pleasant smiles and small jokes; the eyes never lie — coldness, hatred. Felix wasn’t sure what he did to deserve so much hate while he didn’t even know him yet, but apparently, he did.

He learned fast though, that if Minho liked him enough, then Chan acted as he did as well.

It was a weird relationship he didn’t understand. He couldn’t even try to; it felt like there were so many layers to uncover before even beginning to see the roots of this friendship. But Felix remembers that even on his first day, he couldn’t grasp how it worked. Minho was helping him, showing him around the building, speaking slowly, being sure he understood everything, something he was grateful of, being a literal angel with him, and Chan followed behind, quietly, watching every movement.

Chan was Minho’s shadow, being there everywhere he was. And Minho acted as if it was normal as if it wasn’t weird or strange. Heck, everyone around acted like this. As if Chan wasn’t a man, but a shadow. And Felix couldn’t help but frown. But it wasn’t his place to judge, especially not on his first day. What was he supposed to say anyway? “Hey dude, you’re great and all, but why is there this guy who hates me following you around like that?” No, really.

But overall, his first day had been great, he was relieved to have a made a friend so fast, and Minho promised him to introduce him to his friends. And Felix couldn’t have been more thankful than now toward anyone. And that’s what he told his big sister this day while going back home, with the biggest smile he could muster. She smiled at him softly, telling him it was normal. Telling him, she already said earlier he was too cute for people to hate him anyway.

And well, for a second, Felix liked to think she was right. That Chan hatred towards him had just been in his head. That Chan couldn’t hate him, that he was just too stressed out to think straight and was just being a bit paranoid.

But the day after, it was the same thing: the same kind smiles and cold eyes. And even if he tried to look friendly, even if he tried to crack up a joke here and there with him, his eyes were full of hatred. And Felix just shivered while looking into them.

Maybe Minho tried to protect him, at least that’s what he thought when he put him next to him in classes, letting Chan away. Or perhaps it was just Felix wishful thinking, after all, Minho looked like an angel already, doing one or two more good actions toward him seemed plausible in his mind.

But the biggest present Minho gave him was introducing him to Changbin at the cafeteria for lunch.

It was just him; there was Seungmin as well. But there was something about Changbin, something he couldn’t describe.

For one moment, for one second, the world around him seemed to vanish. For one second, the only thing he could see was Changbin, staring deep into his eyes. And in this second, it felt like he knew everything about the boy as if he saw him a million times before as if this wasn’t their first meeting. It felt like a part of his soul got stolen by the person he didn’t even know the name of yet, and that somehow, he took one back. It was a strange feeling of belonging, infatuation so sudden, unwanted. And yet, the feeling of being pushed toward someone like no one else. As if the world itself wanted them to get closer to each other.

_Soulmates_

Felix didn’t believe in love at first sight and believed even less in soulmates, and even later, he will deny it was love. But there was something. Something that no one could ever take back. Felix just looked into the stranger's eyes, opening his ones so wide it hurt. And the stranger that he would learn to be Changbin blushed furiously and went back instantly to his drawings. And Felix was now sure of at least one thing.

He hadn’t been the only to feel something special going at this moment. He hadn’t been the only stuck in this second. No. And while nothing happened at first, he knew. They both knew. Something had been born on this small exchange, and as much as the two would deny it later that night, at the time, they couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Fate was a strange thing, and under her wings, she took two souls who needed each other the most and made them meet.

 

* * *

 

Their first date was kind of a disaster.

Felix had been nervous this day, even more than his first day in Korea, even more than introducing himself to a new class, a new school. It was another kind of stress, where his heart was just pounding against his ribcage, nervous, ready to get out and meet Changbin, just to get closer to the one who made him beat.

After weeks of awkward flirting where Seungmin was just laughing at them, he did see him take pictures of them he would have to do something about it later where did he stock them? Where Minho was just looking at them strangely but not saying anything, and seeing Chan hating him more and more, for still unknown reasons, this day was finally here. Changbin had been a stuttering mess, and honestly, Felix wondered how he got the courage to even ask him out, but here they were, three days after, ready to go on their first date.

And now Felix was waiting for him near his own door for Changbin, his sister looking at him knowingly while trying his best to not check his pulse every two seconds and failing.

“Come on Felix, your prince charming is not going to be charmed if you make this face!” His sister said jokingly, still a knowing smirk plastered on her face. And Felix just glared at her, mustering his scariest stare on his face.

And well, Felix wasn’t known for being very scary. His sister just laughed while going away. And Felix went back to fixing the door, waiting for Changbin to arrive.

He didn’t know if he was paranoid, but Felix swore he could hear footsteps behind the door. He beat his lips nervously, his dancing heart twirling around, making him dizzy.

And then finally, soft knocks, so soft if Felix hadn’t been stuck to his door for the past thirty minutes, he wouldn’t have heard them. And with a drubbing heart, Felix opened the door apprehensively.

Behind it was a blushing Changbin, with sweating palms and red ears tips. Felix smiled at the sight, he was sure he was a blushing mess as well, but the vision of someone as proud as Changbin being so flustered for him made him feel things he couldn’t describe.

“Hey” Changbin muttered, smiling gently.

“Hey,” He said back.

It was silent for a few seconds, both smiling at each other like that, Felix could feel his sister rolling her eyes at the back, but he didn’t care. Not when Changbin was looking at him like this, not when it felt like they were both in a bubble, in one impossible to break. One he didn’t want to cut.

He then noticed Changbin hiding his hands behind his back; he looked at him curiously, asking with his eyes what he was hiding. Changbin shuffled a bit, nervous. Felix could see his ears getting even redder; it was so cute. Changbin was so cute; he couldn’t understand how people could be afraid of 167cm of pure cuteness.

And then, finally, Changbin showed him what he was hiding in one swift movement.

A sunflower.

“For you,” He said with a trembling voice and a flushed face. Felix could see his trembling fingers holding the flower as if it was the most delicate thing in the world, but nervously waiting for Felix to accept it or not.

Felix could just have cried right now. What did he do in his previous life to deserve this? It was too cute, too pure. Of course, he was going to accept it. So, with gentle fingers, he grabbed the flower out of Changbin’s ones, inhaling the scent of it lightly, Changbin watching him with hawk eyes, watching his every move, waiting impatiently for his first words, his reaction.

“It’s beautiful” Felix smiled. Smile so bright Changbin swore he could see the sunflower directing itself toward him as if he was the sun itself. And the sun was beaming at him.

Felix went back inside, putting the flower in a vase in his room, trying to calm his heart at the same time, doing his best to get it back to a reasonable rate, but it was useless. His heart was set on beating faster and faster, never stopping. He hopped Changbin felt the same. He grabbed his jacket, and went back to Changbin, grabbing his arm, linking it to his own, smiling even more when he saw Changbin’s face getting redder and redder.

“Should we go?” Changbin just hummed in response, incapable of saying anything if he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself.

“Then let’s go.” And Felix directed toward the place they both decided to go for this day.

 

After that, the day went down pretty fast.

First, they planned to see a movie first, and while they were both excited for it, they managed to get to the wrong cinema room, and instead of a comedy, they went to see a horror movie.

Spoiler alert: Felix hated horror movies.

And while it could have been romantic with him clenching on Changbin the whole time, reality was that Changbin wasn’t much better at watching them, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Thirty minutes after he started he was crying with Felix, screaming at every scene even the most normal ones, while the whole theater was groaning at them at every whimper and cry they let out. Let just say it wasn’t a good memory, even if Changbin jokingly said after that in a few years they’ll be able to laugh at it, implying they’ll be together for a very long-time making Felix blush at the same time, the later doubted it a bit. Felix had been a bit traumatized. But he didn’t get discouraged yet; it was the first part of their date, they still had time to make it better.

Except apparently, the world was against them because the ice cream parlor they wanted to go after was closed for renovations. Felix could see Changbin’s face fall once again, he had been really excited to get Felix to one of his favorite places in this part of the city, and it was for him to hide his disappointment in front of Felix, as much as he wanted to. But Felix wasn’t going to let a stupid ice cream parlor spoil his first date. Literally, this was his first date ever. So he grabbed Changbin’s hand left hand, locking his fingers to Changbin ones, observing proudly Changbin pouting face turned into a more surprised (and blushing) one, smiled, and pushed him toward the nearest coffee shop, ready to eat cakes and drink hot chocolate, and more importantly, not ruining this date.

Except it was the worst cakes he ever tasted, and the hot chocolate had been cold. Looking at Changbin’s expressions drinking his tea, he guessed his own hadn’t been so much better. Felix was even wondering at this point if he should pay or just ask for the manager to complain. But he was on a date, and it was already a disaster, and he didn’t want to make a scene on the first one.

Watching Changbin’s excitement fall through the day had been a bad experience for him and his heart, and he wondered if his face was mirroring Changbin’s one because he was quite disappointed as well.

He sighed.

“Let me at least get you back home?” Felix asked, softly. Changbin quietly acquiesced, saying nothing.

The walk home had been as quiet as this discussion; they were both still holding hands, no matter how sad Changbin looked, he refused to let it go, his grasp as strong as an iron fist, stubborn frown on his face. Felix didn’t say anything but squeezed his hand to make him understand he got it. He wasn’t going to let go either. His grasp softened a bit.

Once they got in front of Changbin’s house, they paused, both not knowing what to do right now, especially where a date had been as bad as this one.

“So,” Felix started, “I guess that’s it? See you on Monday?” But Changbin didn’t say anything, not when Felix finally let go on his hand, ready to go back home himself, not when he opened his door to go back inside. And Felix felt a bit sad about it, sure it was bad, but he had least deserved a goodbye, no?

But when Felix got ready to go back home himself, Changbin suddenly grabbed his arm from behind, a panicked look on his face.

“Wait.” He breathed. “My parents aren’t here right now…Do you…Do you wanna go watch a movie before going back? A good one this time.”

And well, Felix learned really soon that he couldn’t say no to Changbin, not when he looked so stressed over such a simple request, not when he felt like saying no probably would make him cry. Felix frowned at his own thoughts. He wasn’t going to make him, not now, not ever.

“Yes, of course.” And the sight of relief leaving Changbin’s mouth was enough not to make him regret anything.

 

An hour later, while they were both cuddling on Changbin’s couch, watching an overrated romantic comedy but still sniffing at how beautiful it was supposed to be, Felix couldn’t help but think that even the worst date could turn into the most special one if you were with someone you really liked ~~loved.~~

And while looking at Changbin’s ugly crying face, trying his best to hide it from him, while Changbin was holding him against his chest, running his fingers unconsciously across Felix's cheeks, he thought that ah, he could go through hundreds of terrible dates with him if it meant he could be with him those hundred times.

 

* * *

 

 

The Monday after, when they got back to school, they couldn’t really hide how more…Comfortable they were together, and Seungmin just gave them knowing smiles and Felix didn’t know what he was saying to Changbin, but the later was blushing -how cute- while trying to hit him and fail, Seungmin just laughing while avoiding him. Felix looked at the scene, beaming. They were adorable.

Minho once again, didn’t say anything about it, Felix just thought he was too nice for trying to embarrass them, which was normal from such a perfect being, Felix was still amazed about how someone like him could exist. When he tried to say that to Changbin, he just pouted while whining to him if he preferred Minho over him. Felix just laughed while kissing him on the cheek. Changbin shut up after that, speechless.

Chan…Chan got better at hiding his hate. Sometimes, sometimes Felix wondered if he stopped. But then Felix saw the cold eyes once again directed at him, and he guessed that not. He really hoped one day he’ll stop, he hoped to have a friend like him. Just looking at Chan taking care of Minho made him realize that when Chan cared, he gave his everything. It was honorable somehow; if he could only know why he hated him so much.

When he asked Changbin if he knew why, he deadpanned, looking at him with incredulous eyes, and even a hint of guiltiness.

“You didn’t notice, didn’t you?” Felix frowned. “What?”

Changbin just sighed, “Minho. He likes you. Chan doesn’t like you because of that.” Felix opened his eyes wide.

“W-What?” Changbin sighed again.

“He does. It’s kind of obvious, you know? He would not have introduced you to us so fast if he didn’t.” And Felix panicked.

“B-But, he never showed anything!” Changbin glanced at him, “Minho is not the kind to show his emotions a lot. Just…Well. He probably knows what’s going between us. So he just doesn’t…say anything.” And this didn’t make him feel better.

“Are we…Are we hurting him? Is it why Chan doesn’t like me?” Changbin let out a heavy sigh.

“First, we aren’t doing anything bad, okay? I-Okay. I love Minho as a friend and I feel bad about it but…But he’ll understand. I hope. I want him to let it out once and for all, but. It’s Minho. He’ll not say anything” Changbin let out, a frustrated tone in his voice as if it was something really bothering him for a while. “As for Chan…Yes, there’s some of that. He is really protective, to say the least. But…” He paused.

“But what?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how in love he is with Minho. Please, Felix. Come on. It’s obvious.” And well. Felix didn’t notice at all, so he didn’t say anything. Changbin laughed at his incredulous expression.

“Chan doesn’t like you because you’re the first person ever Minho is showing interest in, and Chan is just, sad about it, I guess. It’s hard to tell with him.” He breathed. “But don’t worry, he’ll stop after a while. When…When Minho gets over it, it’ll be better.”

And Felix could only hope he was right.

 

* * *

 

Their second date had been a definite upgrade to the first one.

He had to admit; it was kind of scary at first. Changbin showed him a blindfold, asking nervously if he trusted him. And well, maybe Felix shouldn’t believe someone he knew for such a short time, but he wanted to, so he took the blindfold from Changbin’s hands, and put it on his eyes himself, muttering a soft yes. He couldn’t see anything, but he could perfectly hear the shaky breath Changbin let out, relieved and happy Felix trusted him.

Changbin grabbed his hand, warning him he would have to wear for a while, and Felix immediately grasped his torso instead, Changbin laughing, telling him that if he did that, they’ll both not be able to move. But he didn’t let go. So Changbin just put one of his hand in his hair, trying to reassure him, let out a chuckle, and still moved, as the best of his capacity.

Felix guessed they’ll probably look stupid outside, Felix screaming at every little sound, Changbin laughing at him, drawing soft gestures on his hand, telling him it was okay. He knew at one point they got into a bus, and while trying to grab Changbin even more, he noticed he was holding something in his left hand, but when he tried to guess what it was, Changbin put out his hands gently, putting them back on his torso. And well, Felix guessed it was also an excellent place to put his hands on.

At one point, he stopped hearing the commotion of the city, and Felix got even more curious and where they were going.

And at one point, they stopped.

“Hey, Felix.” He murmured softly, close to his ear. “I’m gonna ask you to let go for a while. I promise, it’s not for a long, and I’ll be just here, okay? Do you trust me?”

And the answer had been obvious, yes. So, he let go.

Felix waited for five minutes, hearing Changbin putting something out of another thing, and hearing him let out frustrating sights, it was his turn to chuckle, Changbin was nervous.

“Hey, Felix. You…You can take it out now.” And so that’s he did, letting his curious eyes finally see the surprise Changbin had been hidden from him.

A picnic.

Felix could cry at how sweet it was.

“I…Well last time sucked. And I thought this time I was going to be sure everything was perfect by doing everything myself you know? I hope you like sandwiches. God, I hope you do. I’m not the best cook, so I prepared something simple. Oh, I hope you like the place…It’s quiet? Quieter than the city and-“ Changbin was rambling, probably out of nervousness, and Felix was smiling at how cute he was. Changbin was cute, he couldn’t deny it. He hoped he knew.

And there was just one thing on his mind right now. So he got closer and closer to Changbin, kneeling next to him, putting his face really close. And Changbin finally stopped speaking.

“Hey, Changbin,” He smiled brightly, “Y-yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” Changbin flushed so hard, Felix was sure he could grill meat on his cheeks. He chuckled.

“So can I?” But Changbin didn’t answer.

He just moved his head gently toward him instead, closing his eyes. So cute.

Felix closed the distance, his eyes open to be sure not to miss, his heart beating faster and faster, and if Changbin had his own open, then he would have seen the pretty rose across Felix’ face, beautiful color mixing with his freckles. And then, the distance closed.

It was silent around them, but Felix was sure he could hear Changbin’s own heart around his ribcage, or maybe it was his one, perhaps it was a mix of them both. Changbin pouty lips against his own, not moving. The softness of them surprised Felix, with how much Changbin bit his lips on a regular basis. Maybe he put Chapstick for the occasion? He couldn’t help but smile. It was his turn to close his eyes.

They moved slowly around each other, Felix playfully biting Changbin lower one, and if Changbin could, he would probably pout. It was a chaste kiss; it was Felix first one. And for what Changbin told him, it was also his first.

It probably wasn’t the best one, but at this moment, at this place, with just them around, at least Felix hoped they were, Felix gently wrapping his hands around his neck, hoping to get closer, he couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t exchange it with anything else.

And later that day, when after eating the sandwich Changbin prepared him, and he will never say it out loud but it wasn’t better than the cake he tasted at the coffee shop, Changbin started to fall asleep on his lap. And Felix let him, Changbin had probably been up for a long time now to prepare this for him.

And as Felix ran his finger though Changbin’s hair, smiling softly at his sleeping lover (the word still sent shivers down his spine, he hoped they could be official now), he couldn’t help but think that first loves weren’t as bad as people said they were.

 

* * *

 

But the third date has been the best one as far as Felix was concerned.

It wasn’t anything special. Changbin just took him for a walk near the river of his town. But they were just in love. And they just strolled around, while laughing with each other, sharing soft kissing hidden from the world, and holding hands. At one point it started raining, but even watching the people around cursing and trying to get into the nearest shop to protect themselves from the rain, they didn’t. They just ran around, sharing wet kisses and laughing at the ruined food they tried to eat earlier.

They were just happy and in love, and Felix wished things could stay this way forever. Because Felix was sure, he was his soulmate. When he told that to Changbin, he said he was being cheesy, but Felix didn’t miss the blush creeping up his face. He never missed it.

And he hoped he would be able to make him blush even more for all the years to come.

Lee Felix was in love with Seo Changbin. It was written in the stars. Fate brought them together, and Felix could only be thankful for such luck.

Fate was a strange thing indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

Dates after that all have been a blessing brought upon Felix.

Just being with Changbin was enough to make all of them perfect, but they both tried very hard to at least be a bit original, even with their limited budget and time.

But this time, for once, Changbin insisted on staying at home, he wanted to have a nice cuddle session, just the two of them. And well, Felix never has been one to say no to cuddles. They didn’t need to talk in those moments. It was unnecessary, just being in each other arms was enough.

But this time, this time Changbin broke the silence.

“Felix, when we both finish high school, let’s go to Australia together.” Felix got up instantly, his eyes opening wide.

“…What?” Changbin repeated himself.

“When we are both finished with high school, let’s move to Australia…I-I practiced English these days so don’t worry.” Changbin looked so serious, deep into his eyes.

“But…But why?” Felix was confused. Him wanting to go back was normal, and he hoped to one day, but Changbin wanting to go with him? It was a dream comes true, he didn’t understand.

Changbin still looked serious.

“…Can you close your eyes and get up please?” To say Felix was confused was an understatement. “Okay?”

So he did.

Changbin kept holding his hand while getting everything ready, whatever this everything was. He frowned a bit, what kind of surprise Changbin was preparing? Was it even a surprise? And what was the connection between that and Australia?

But as imaginative as he was, nothing could have prepared him for that.

“Felix open your eyes.”

And when he did it, his heartbeat dropped.

Changbin was with one knee on the floor, still holding his hand. His eyes still as serious as before but with so much passion in them Felix couldn’t help but blush.

But what held his attention the most was the little box in his right hand.

“Felix, let’s go to Australia when we finish high school.” He took a deep breath.

“Felix. When we’ll be there…. Would you like to marry me?”

And the only thing Felix could do was jump into his arms crying and laughing at the same time, repeating “yes” over and over again.

And Changbin hugged him back firmly, crying silently with him, smiling into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Minho kissing his cheek had probably been a good thing.

It was a lot of pent-up feelings finally out. Minho looked ready to give up, which was a good thing, and even if Felix felt his heart crush a bit while looking at his expression, moving on was the best thing for everyone concerned.

And for the first time since he met him, Chan didn’t look like he hated him. No, it was replaced with something else, something he couldn’t identify, but nothing could be worse than hate.

Chan even went back home willingly!!! He could already feel their relationship getting better. Chan wanted to buy a necklace for his mother, her birthday being soon. He chuckled. Chan was a good son.

He wanted to tell him, but right now, he felt sleepy.

So sleepy….

He smiled, he hoped he would be able to see Changbin in his dreams, right? Sleeping for a bit wasn’t a bad thing, Chan was with him, he’ll wake him up.

So, he closed his eyes.

He couldn’t wait to meet Changbin in his dreams.

 

* * *

 

“Oy, Felix, Felix!”

Felix snapped up from his reverie. A hand with a ring on its third finger on it waving in front of his face.

“…Chan?” The man in front of him raised an eyebrow.

“Who else? We were talking, and you froze suddenly, are you okay?”

Felix frowned. He thought for a second; he remembered something important. But he guessed it wasn’t that crucial if he already forgot about it, right?

But why he couldn’t stop looking at Chan’s ring?

“No, no, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Chan frowned.

 

_“So why are you crying?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't lie, it was fluff =D.
> 
> I hope you all don't hate me too much. 
> 
> Jk, I can already hear you scream at me. It's okay, I knew it was going to happen. I'm well prepared. Bye world.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Next sequel: Surprise ;)


End file.
